


Pieces of Life

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: 2hyunShort drabbles over a writing blockNoises;Lie;Proposal;Packing;Cupcake;Ice;Pale Blue;Freckles;9th





	1. Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny sounds coming from Minhyun's room.

Aron, Dongho and Minki decided to hang out at Aron and Minhyun's dorm with some take outs for dinner tonight. As they enter the doorway, they notice shoes placed neatly at the side.  
  
"Oh, Minhyun must be home. Did he buy new shoes again?" Aron comments at the view but puts no thought to it.  
  
They settle around the dining table with their meal while having light conversations but gets interrupted by a scream from Minhyun's room. They pause for a moment but there was nothing else so they decided to let him be.  
  
Not long later, "Push it up, just little, higher, come on listen to me, push it up and you can take it out."  
  
They exchange glances, curiousity drawn on their faces on what Minhyun is doing in his room. A few moments later a long whine resounds around the house.  
  
"That sounds oddly familiar but I can't pinpoint where from?" Dongho points out.  
  
They decide to move their meal to the living room to check on the suspicious noises from the room. It continues on with occasional grunts, moans and whines. Minki reaches his breaking point when they hear a particular sentence.  
  
"Just make it an ex, then pull it out."  
  
Minki barges into the room before Aron or Dongho could stop him.  
  
"Hwang Minhyun I can't believe you would do something like this behind Jonghyun's back. Fucking around while he's out of town!"  
  
"What?" The two people in the room stares shocked at the surprised entrance. Minhyun and Jonghyun are both seated on the floor in front of a fallen jenga block.  
  
"Jonghyun! Didn't you just leave this morning? Why are you here? What were you guys doing so loudly?"  
  
"Last minute change of plans so I came over. We were playing jenga where if I lose I get to pinch Minhyun's cheeks."  
  
Minhyun quickly cuts in, "and if I win I get a kiss!" Looking smug.  
  
"What about making an ex???"  
  
"I was telling him to move the last layer till resembles a x before pulling the block out. In fact, yes I won! Give me my kiss!" Minhyun explain and quickly turns to Jonghyun with his lips puckered.  
  
Jonghyun sighs but moves forward to plant a kiss. Minhyun holds on his jaw a little longer, making him whine.  
  
The three bystanders just shake their heads and leave the room quietly. Not interested in watching the love birds.  
  
"Minki, next time don't be too quick to assume things. I told you the voice was familiar." Dongho comments. Minki scowls but the 3 of them quickly goes back to enjoying their dinner.  
  
Just another peaceful night in the life of these 5 friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life content hmm
> 
> If anybody is interested in sending prompts:  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	2. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho being curious about his hyung's relationship.

"Guanlin, don't Minhyun hyung and Jonghyun hyung look extra chummy recenly. I think I saw them on a date last week." Seonho asks. Guanlin only shrugs as a reply, not interested in his friends love life. "I'm quiet sure they were holding hands."  
  
"Oh! Jonghyun hyung!" Seonho calls and runs ahead, "Hey hyung, did you go on a date with Minhyun hyung last weekend. I promise I'll keep it a secret. Tell me! Please!"  
  
Jonghyun looks at the tall teen clinging on to him, "We weren't, Seonho-yah. Hi Guanlin."  
  
"Good morning hyung. Sorry about Seonho, we're late for class so we'll get going." Guanlin greets, pulling Seonho along from distrubing Jonghyun.  
  
"Bye hyung!"  
  
  
Two days later sees Seonho and Samuel finishing class later than usual, the campus deserted as they walk out. They pass by two figures standing around the washroom, the shorter one going up to cup the cheeks of the taller when his eyes meet Seonho's. He quickly pulls the other to hide in the washroom while Seonho gasps out loud.  
  
"Did you see that!"  
  
Samuel shakes his head, "Was that Minhyun hyung?"  
  
"I just saw Jonghyun hyung place both his hands on Minhyun hyung's face! They must be dating! He lied to me!" Seonho huffs.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you sure you saw correctly?" Samuel exclaims.  
  
Seonho nods aggressively as they leave the building, "If we weren't there they might be making out right now."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
  
Seonho catches Dongho next to interrogate while they have lunch.  
  
"Dongho hyung. I only have you, you wouldn't lie to me right?"   
  
Dongho sighs, "What do you want kid?"  
  
"I asked Jonghyun hyung if he's dating Minhyun hyung and he told me he isn't but I saw them almost kiss! Why would he lie to me? Why don't you guys tell me anything?" Seonho whines.  
  
"Why are you so keen on knowing?"  
  
"It's true love! They're like a match made in heaven. Isn't it romantic?"  
  
Dongho laughs at the reply, "Why not as them yourself." He says as Minhyun and Jonghyun settle down the table with them.  
  
"Ask what?" Minhyun asks.  
  
Seonho stays silent for a moment but looks up determined, "Aren't both of you dating? Jonghyun hyung why did you lie to me about it?"  
  
Minhyun raised an eyebrow at that and turns to Jonghyun who chuckles. "I just said we weren't on a date, not say we were dating. All we did was go do laundry, I wouldn't call that a date."  
  
Seonho opens his eyes wide in realisation, "Then yesterday evening?"  
  
Jonghyun chokes at that and flushes red. This time it's Minhyun who lights up in understanding. "That's why you suddenly dragged me away! You were embarrassed because you got caught!"  
  
"So you're not hiding from me just because you think I'm some kid who doesn't understand right?" Seonho asks.  
  
"Nope. I thought you knew." Minhyun says, then quickly pecking Jonghyun on the cheek, which gets him a slap on the chest. "We're in public Minhyun!"  
  
Seonho decides maybe he shouldn't have dug into it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say something similar happened this afternoon.
> 
> If anybody is interested in sending prompts:  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)   
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	3. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few will be old prompts I did. From @childofhades

"Jonghyun, Manager Hwang wishes to see you in his office," the secretary calls out.  
  
Jonghyun nods, unsure what he did that he needs be called personally. He knocks the door before entering the wide room. The manager, Hwang Minhyun, is standing by the excessively wide windows looking out the city. He looks more like a model in his perfectly tailored suit than working a 9 to 5 white collar job.  
  
"Come sit," Minhyun waves him over. "Do you know why I called you, Jonghyun-ssi?"  
  
Jonghyun sits tentatively, hands placed on his lap, "No sir. May I ask why?"  
  
Jonghyun watches as Minhyun picks a envelope from his table and places it in front of him. "I have a proposal for you. You may read it and decide for yourself but I believe the terms will satisfy you."

* * *

  
To: My lovely Kim Jonghyun  
From: The man who wishes to be yours  
  
In acceptance of this proposal, the proposer promises to dedicate all love and care in every aspect of the acceptee's life. To provide happiness and laughter in every possible minute. To be a shoulder of support during hard times.  
  
Thus you will also be owner of the proposer's heart and life.

* * *

  
Jonghyun looks up to see Minhyun on one knee, holding up a ring and bouquet of roses. "Will you marry me, Kim Jonghyun?"  
  
He gasps and looks into deep smiling eyes, "Of course," and goes over to hug his boyfriend, now fiance.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is interested in sending prompts/ talk.  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)   
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	4. Packing

Minhyun sits crossed legged on the bed as he watch Jonghyun pack for his business trip. Running around the room as he pulls random clothes and items out the wardrobes.  
  
"How long are you leaving for again?" He asks.  
  
Jonghyun barely pays him any attention as he shows 2 fingers up. Minhyun hums at that, "2 days is fine, you don't need that much."  
  
"No you idiot, 2 weeks!" Jonghyun deadpans, hands on his waist. "How do you finish a research in 2 days?"  
  
Minhyun jumps off the bed and grabs on him when he hears that, "2 weeks? How am I going to survive alone? Don't leave me here!"  
  
Jonghyun pats his cheeks, "You'll be fine you big baby. Just don't burn down the kitchen."  
  
Minhyun shakes his head and clings tightly on his arms, hiding into his chest. Jonghyun laughs at the ridiculously sight of a big grown man acting like a child.  
  
Jonghyun tries to pry the strong arms of his torso, "Come on now, let me finish packing."  
  
Minhyun whines and reluctantly let's go but then decides to sit in Jonghyun's luggage. "I'm going with you, pack me. I'm a necessity."  
  
Jonghyun just looks at him fondly, already knowing he will miss him while away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop me anything   
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	5. Cupcake

There's a cafe down campus that most of the students like to hang out and study at. Though Jonghyun hasn't been there for the 3 years he's enrolled in the university, he prefers hiding in his room gaming.  
  
Today he miraculously gets let off class early and his friends decide it's finally time he come study and hang out with them.  
  
"Minki I'm really not intersted in hangout in overpriced cafes. I'm broke as already is," he tries to argue.  
  
Minki only clicks his tongue and grabs on him tighter while pulling him down the path, "Well I'll be the bestest friend in the world and buy you that vanilla latte. You need some real human interaction besides always gaming in the dark."  
  
"I talk to people in games too! Like Jihoon and Daniel," he denies.   
  
Minki ignores him and pushes him into the small cafe. It's quiet and calm with cluster of students having hushed discussions.   
  
They stop by the counter to place their orders and is greeted by the barista. Jonghyun stares at the guy, tall and pretty, long eyes that resemble a fox. Totally his type.  
  
The tag on his apron reads Minhyun and Jonghyun thinks he may be an angel lost on Earth.  
  
"Hi, excuse me. May I have your order?" Jonghyun blinks and sees the handsome face close to his own, feeling his own ears turn read from embarrassment.  
  
"A tall vanilla latte, please," he mumbles, avoiding eye contact.   
  
"Any deserts to go with it? A cupcake, maybe? Although it won't be as sweet as you."  
  
Jonghyun blushes bright red at that, "N-no-- I'm fine." He can hear Minki snickering at him.  
  
"Of course, cupcakes wouldn't take their own kind. One tall vanilla latte for this cupcake." Minhyun winks and turns away to prepare their order before he can respond and left dumbfounded.  
  
When Minki brings their drinks over he finds a number written on the cup with a small note. "Let's get something sweeter, baby cupcake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for anything  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	6. Ice

Sometimes Minhyun doesn't understand how Jonghyun is such a good dancer yet has little to no control on movement.  
  
It's winter and they thought it would be a good idea to go for an ice skating ring date. He should have seen it coming when Jonghyun slipped every 3 steps he took on the slippery snowed roads.  
  
It wasn't that bad at first, they're both quite good skaters and been out a few times since they started dating. Holding hands and turning circles around the ring.  
  
That's until Jonghyun decides it's a good idea to try dancing on ice with skates on. That brings us to the situation now, Jonghyun pouting at the bench as Minhyun places an ice pack over his swollen ankle.   
  
"Shouldn't have allowed you to try doing a pirouette and think nothing would happen," Minhyun mumbles to himself.   
  
Jonghyun pouts in respond and hisses when the bag stings the twisted joint. "I did it before and it was successful. Why are you even angry, you're not hurt." He sulks.  
  
Minhyun moves to sit next to him and fixes the frenzied fringe, "I'm not angry, I'm just concerned. I'm sorry, I'll kiss it better okay."  
  
Jonghyun doesn't budge when Minhyun pecks him on the cheek. "I want ice cream."  
  
"You'll catch a cold."  
  
"I don't care I want ice cream or you can sleep in the living room."  
  
Minhyun sighs but agrees, patting his head, "Okay baby, wait here I'll be back real quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for anything  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	7. Pale Blue

Jonghyun-ah,  
  
Have you heard of the Pale Blue Dot? It's a picture of Earth on a Valentines Day, 6 billion kilometers away.  
  
I'm six thousand miles away from you today, 16 hours apart.  
  
I think of you every minute, even fleeting moment as I stand on the stage facing an ocean of blinking lights. How are you doing? Are you sleeping well? Have you eaten? Don't worry too much because I believe all of you are doing great.  
  
We went to a pier. The water was clear and blue, the skies tinted grey hues. I thought of you.  
  
You who's so calm yet strong, never giving up and back down. Protecting us and pulling us forward. Just like the waves, pushing agaisnt my feet and embracing me with the tranquillity of the ocean.  
  
You're like my pale blue dot, so far and small like a pixel, but always present and special. Sparkling brightly in the centre among shining lights.  
  
I think of you as I look at the sky, filled with soft clouds. Just like you who is a kid at heart, cudddling into my arms.  
  
We may be apart but under the same sky. I miss you.  
  
Love, Minhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for anything  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	8. Freckles

"Do you have concealer?"   
  
Minhyun looks up at Jonghyun who quietly asked the question, "Why?"  
  
"We went out the beach too long, I've got freckles," Jonghyun replies, still examining himself in the mirror.  
  
Minhyun turns him away and cups Jonghyun's face in his palms, "What are you thinking silly, you don't have to cover them up."  
  
"They're imperfections," Jonghyun pouts.   
  
Minhyun stares deeply into his eyes, softly caressing his cheekbones with his thumb, "Jonghyun-ah, you're beautiful. Perfect how you are. So, so handsome I'm bewitched every time I look at you."   
  
He moves to kiss his forehead, down the tall nose bridge, on each fluttering eyelid. "I love every part of you, your sparkling eyes, cute button nose, soft pink lips, especially your glowing skin. Every little small freckle emphasises your beauty and I can't have enough of it."  
  
Jonghyun is blushes a deep pink, embarrassed by the praises and soft touches Minhyun is leaving on his face and Minhyun is left breathless from how beautiful this human can be. "Are you an angel, how are you so unreal and still mine?"  
  
Jonghyun hides away from his stare. Flustered, he mumbles "You're talking too much."   
  
"I'll repeat it a million times more if it that's what it takes to show you how perfect you are. God, I really want to kiss you."  
  
Jonghyun looks at him with twinkling eyes and Minhyun leans down, taking the plump lips into his. Enjoying the languid press of flesh and sweetness of love, of each others presence.  
  
"Love yourself because I love every part of you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send anything in  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


	9. 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st person POV  
> Produce 101; Minhyun

I never knew I was capable of breaking down in public. Emotions uncontrollable, tears free flowing, breath hitched, irises shaking, hands trembling.  
  
Until today, as I stand on this glorious stage, as I cross the biggest hurdle to reach to my dreams, I am suddenly lost.  
  
I was ecstatic, I was full of hope, it was bright.  
  
It alll came crashing down, it was deafening. I couldn't hear the screams, I couldn't hear the calls, I couldn't hear the cheers.  
  
The numbers rise, the spaces reduce, I am sharp enough to know, our chances have been used. Ever step taken that isn't yours, pulls us further apart.  
  
Your eyes shine under the artificial lights, is it tears of relief, is it tears of joy? How did you smile so brightly, when my world was crashing down?  
  
I couldn't bear seeing your face, I couldn't bear hearing your voice. I had to get away, before I lose myself among the crowd, before I crouch and lose myself.  
  
I was happy, I am happy, my dreams are coming true, and yet at that moment, the memories flash by and nothing in me wanted to celebrate.  
  
On this winner's seat, I felt completely alone.  
  
  
There was once, when I cried so bad I couldn't sing. I cried because of you, because of us, all of us, and our families.  
  
We were young, we had nothing, but we had each other. You were there by my side, you lead the way, as we fought the war together.  
  
  
Today, I am facing the war alone, leaving you behind, as you wish me luck on my journey to victory. It feels wrong, because we were supposed to fight side by side.  
  
  
Your eyes always sparkle the most beautiful stars. Even at that moment you were beautiful. It hurts, and my turning away must have hurt you too. I know, no matter where, we will still always have each other, but at that moment it hurt.  
  
Later we will see this as a blessing in disguise. We will reach places we once thought were foolish dreams. We will conquer challenges said impossible.  
  
Later we would smile, and reminisce the different memories we collected through rectangular plastic and glass. We will be thankful for the results of that night.  
  
Now however, all I see is you. You who fits snugly in my arms. You who shows me your many sides. You who fills my heart with butterflies.  
  
You, my love, my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
